gothicfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Dějiny Argaanu
thumb|right|Mapa [[Argaan|Argaanu]] Dějiny Argaanu sahají až do těch nejstarších dob, Argaan je pravděpodobně nejstarším, do dnes existujícím státním útvarem světa. V posledních několika desítkách let, musel Argaan několikrát obstát proti mnohem mocnějšímu nepříteli - Myrtaně. Ranné dějiny - Období kultu Bohyně thumb|right|Chrám Bohyně vzniklý ve starých dobách Před dávnými věky, kdy ještě lidé nevládli světu, existoval na Argaanu kult Bohyně. Kult Bohyně je možná stejně starý, možná starší, možná mladší než kult trojice bohů. V této době měla bohyně dvojí uctívače, Ahn´Bael a Ahn´Nosiri. Ahn´Bael jsou dnes známé jako harpyje, zatímco Ahn´Nosiri měly lidskou podobu, pravděpodobně to byly čarodějky osudu. Právě v této době byl vystavěn Chrám Bohyně. Obě odnože Bohynina kultu žily v té době v míru, avšak nakonec je rozdělila vize u budoucnosti. Ahn´Bael zřejmě viděly budoucí svět pod svou nadvládou, což by znamenalo konec světa, zatímco Ahn´Nosiri měly mírumilovnější verzi trvání světa. Proto došlo v kultu k rozporu a Ahn´Bael i Ahn´Nosiri se proti sobě postavily. V bitvě, kterou svedly byly všechny Ahn´Nosiri zabity až na Selenu, které se podařilo uprchnout. Ahn´Bael však utrpěly těžké ztráty a většina z nich padla. Navíc jejich vůdkyně Xesha byla tak slabá, že byla uložena k dlouhému odpočinku v ledu, v chrámu Bohyně. Jen díky Xeshyně pádu nemohlo být proroctví Ahn´Bael naplněno. Argaanské království Staré setarrifské království thumb|left|Setarrifský znak Pád uctívaček Bohynina kultu pravděpodobně uvolnil prostor pro vzestup lidí. Ve stejné době, kdy vzkvétala civilizace v Jarkhendaru, vzniklo na Argaanu království Setarrifovců, které s přestávkou existuje až do dnešních dnů. První Setarrifský král, jehož neznáme jménem, založil pravděpodobně hlavní město Setarrif, po němž nese jeho dynastie i království jméno. Právě tento král válčil s Jarkhendarem v tzv. Velké válce. Královi dvorní mágové se tehdy pokusili zničit runu mrazivé moci, kterou využil Jarkhendar ve válce. Runa však explodovala a oni zemřeli. Existují také dokumenty, které dokazují, že několik Setarrifských přeběhlo na stranu Jarkhendaru. thumb|right|Hlavní město Setarrif Nevíme jak válka dopadla, po smrti krále však jeho dynastie dál vládla na Argaanu. Podle starých příběhů, došlo k rozporům o trůn, králův levobočem Melgan si totiž dělal nárok na trůn, jeho bratři jej za trest vyhnali na Feshyr, kde musel strávit celý zbytek života v chudobě. Od té doby říkají dvořané Feshyru ostrov prince Bastarda. Zdá se že setarrifští králové postavili po celém Argaanu malé kulaté hlásky, díky kterým byl vytvořen výborný obranný systém. Zříceniny setarrifské doby se nacházejí i na několika místech, kde dnes stojí města ovlivněná myrtanskou kulturou. Někdy v této době také asi vznikl Klášter na Argaanu, který je vystavěn ve starém slohu. Dávní setarrifští králové uctívali podle všeho Bohyni, pravidělně se vydávali na pouť do chrámu, aby se jí uklonili. Později však králové na svou Bohyni i na starý chrám zcela zapoměli a přijali víru v Adana, která je dodnes oficiálním náboženstvím v hlavním městě. Myrtanská nadvláda thumb|right|Hrad vystavěný v Myrtanské době Před několika desítkami let však Setarrifské královtsví neobstálo útok Myrtany. Pravděpodobně za vlády Rhobara I., který byl zakladatelem Myrtany došlo k mohutné invazi Myrtany na Jižní ostrovy. Lord Dominique, velitel vojska a paladin měl podle všeho zničit Beliárův chrám kdesi na ostrovech. Nakonec vítězně obsadil ostrovy a připojil je k Myrtaně a poslední setarrifský král byl sesazen z trůnu. Zdá se, že Myrtaňané vystavěli dnešní největší město Argaanu - Thorniaru, která byla sídlem jejich správy nad ostrovem. Lord Dominique si uvědomil že většina obyvatel Argaanu věří v Adana a ne v Innose jako on sám. Proto dal Dominique převést na ostrov velký počet Innosových sošek, které dal skrýt po celém ostrově. Pak promluvil k lidem, a řekl jim, že kdo najde Innosovy sošky, toho čeká boží požehnání. Lidé sice sošky hledaly, avšak poté je prodávaly. Dominique znechucen tím, jak argaanští zněsvědcují sošky, odmítl prozradit kde se nacházejí další sošky. Avšak časem skutečně přestoupila většina obyvatel západu, kteří nebyli pod vlivem setarrifských pánů na Innosovu víru. V této době se většina lidí na západě ostrova pomyrtanštila i kulturně. Král Rhobar II. tak mohl nerušeně posilnit svou vládu nad ostrovy. Bohatsví Myrtany také umožnilo stavbu nových monumentálních budov v myrtanském architektonickém stylu. Mezi jinými byl vystavěn Zámek nad Stříbrným jezerem či Thorniarská aréna, vstavěná k uctění památky lorda Dominiqua. V této době byl myrtanským místodržícím Lord Tronter. Povstání proti Myrtaně a obnova vlády Setarrifovců thumb|left|[[Etrhorn VI. současný král Argaanu]] Myrtanský král Rhobar II. je dodnes znám jako nejmocnější panovník, jaký kdy na světě vládnul, jediný kdo se mu snad rovná je současný král Myrtany Rhobar III. Za vlády Rhobara II. se tedy povstání setarrifských jevilo jako nemožné. I kdyby se jim podařilo myrtanské s ostrova vyhnat, Rhobar by zcela jistě velmi brzo udeřil. Vhodná příležitost se naskytla po jeho smrti. Po králově zavraždění se totiž jeho říše rozpadla na řadu válčících městských států. Toho využil Ethorn, pán ze Setarrifu. Ten povstal proti myrtanskému místodržícímu a v krvavé bitvě, trvající čtyři dny Trontera nakonec porazil a zajmul. Ethorn byl pak svými vojáky prohlášen králem Argaanu jako Ethorn VI. Setarrifské království bylo obnoveno. Současnost thumb|right|Myrtanský král [[Rhobar III., který si nárokuje Argaan]] Nikdo na Argaanu se však neměl dlouho těšit s nezávislosti. Myrtana byla sjednocena novým mocným mužem jménem Rhobar III. Ten plánoval obnovit říši starých králů Myrtany v plném rozsahu. Jeho vojska obsadila Varant a Nordmar si zavázala diplomatickou úmluvou. Myrtanští poté napadli samotný Argaan, pdoařilo se jim obsadit Thorniaru, která se stala sídlem myrtanského krále. Král však za záhadných okolností ztratil zdravý úsudek a na Argaanu si vysloužil přezdívku temný král. Jeho generálové Lord Hagen a Lee se vydali v čele armád proti Argaanským pozicím. Lee oblehl Setarrif, zatímco Hagen zahájil bitvu v Thorniarské rokli, kde se proti němu postavil Erhornův bratr lord Gawaan. Krom toho se některé oblasti staly obětí útoků Drurhanga a jeho Krvavých zmijí, jak si říkali tito žoldáci. Bitva v Thorniarské rokli však byla prvním vítězstvím setarrifských, na myrtanské se totiž zřítila část skal, přímo nad bitevním polem se totiž v horách nacházel chrám Bohyně. * Článek bude doplňován Kategorie:Historie